


Feel A Little Beautiful, Baby

by quackingfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Platonic BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It didn’t matter that he kept making a weird noise every time Geoff’s fingers snagged in his hair, because Geoff had given him something to do, and Michael desperately needed to be good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel A Little Beautiful, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Young Volcanoes- Fall out Boy  
> Also this ended up being really weird so uh, whoops?

“Hey, Michael.” Geoff smiled, pressing his thigh against Michael’s. “You know, since we’re done with the pizza - wanna, you know?”

Michael rolled his eyes, shoving at Geoff’s shoulder as he stood up, reaching to clear the pizza box away. “Geoff, why the hell do you think I asked you over? Fuckin loser,”

“So that’s how it is, huh?” Geoff helpfully raised his voice so Michael could hear him from the kitchen, laughing to himself as he walked back in the room.

“You tell me, boss.”

“You’re an asshole. Come here,” Geoff had stood up at some point, and was leaning against the wall, eyeing him evilly and biting his lip.

Michael was really in the mood to push him, though. “Yeah? Why should I?”

“ _Michael_.” Geoff’s voice dropped into something steady and commanding, and Michael couldn’t help but smirk and step closer. “On your damn knees, be a good boy now,”

He dropped to the floor almost instantly, shoes scuffing the crappy wood as he glanced up at Geoff, his shit-eating grin still present. Okay, so he’d obeyed- that was literally the whole point of this- but he was also still a couple feet out of Geoff’s reach, giggling as it became increasingly obvious that he was staying there on purpose.

 Geoff sighed. “Get the fuck over here- and you’d better goddamn _crawl_ , asshole,” His hand went to his hip, one eyebrow raised as he stared Michael down. And _yeah_ , there was definitely a hint of amusement in his expression. But mostly, Geoff just looked like someone who Michael really, _really_ wanted to obey.

Michael shivered, his head dropping as he fell forwards onto his hands. All thought of rebellion faded as he shuffled closer to Geoff. He kept his eyes lowered until he felt Geoff nudge his fingers with a toe, and he could feel all of his remaining control slipping as soon as he met his gaze.

“Good. Come on, back up onto your knees, that’s it,”

Michael felt loose, distanced from his body and all the tension that went along with it, swaying slightly as he obeyed Geoff’s order. When Geoff’s fingers started carding through his hair, he leaned into it, pressing his hands down onto his own knees to keep his balance as Geoff hummed softly, his thumb tracing a crease on Michael’s forehead.

“How you doing, Michael?”

“Good- _yeah_ , pretty fucking good, Geoffrey,” Michael let out a shuddery laugh, pressing up fully into Geoff’s hand and bringing one of his own forwards to clutch at Geoff’s ankle.

Michael noticed belatedly that he was getting hard, hurriedly pushing it to the back of his mind. Okay, so he’d probably have a marathon jerk off session later- but that wasn’t what this was about.

No, this was about the press of the hard floor against his knees, the tenderness of Geoff’s fingers in his hair, the way his body curved forwards into Geoff’s touch almost unconsciously, the feeling of his eyes sliding shut and breaths coming easy- relaxed and comfortable, in a way that far outweighed the raw physicality of what they were doing.

“You’ve got a couple of marks on your hands- what is that?” Geoff tilted Michael’s jaw up at him, smiling gently down at him before letting him go when Michael twitched to check his hands.

“Uh. Pen? Probably pizza stuff too. And I, uh, spilled ketchup earlier, might have missed some.” Michael frowned at his arms, lifting his hand from its grip on Geoff’s leg to inspect it more closely.

“Yeah, that wouldn’t surprise me. Clean yourself up for me a bit?”

Michael blinked stupidly at Geoff for a moment. It took Geoff nudging him slightly with his foot to get him to process Geoff’s words, but as soon as he did he was bringing a hand to his mouth, licking at his thumb before using it to rub at one of the faded marks on his skin.

He didn’t realise that he was humming softly until Geoff joined in, adding a lower tone to Michael’s soft noises. And sure, it was embarrassing as hell, practically fucking _purring_ in front of Geoff, but that was all so, so distant. It didn’t matter that he kept making a weird noise every time Geoff’s fingers snagged in his hair, because Geoff had given him something to do, and Michael desperately needed to be good.

All the little marks on his hands were gone by then, too. He didn’t stop though, instead working out the tension in his hands and forearms with firm fingers. His head dropped to rest against Geoff’s thigh, and Geoff let out a breathy little laugh in surprise, his hand trailing down to rub against the back of Michael’s neck.

“Hey, Michael, up. Come on, that’s a good boy,” Geoff tugged at Michael’s shoulder, smiling down at him when Michael tilted his head to stare up at him, still leaning against Geoff’s leg.

Michael eased himself upwards, leaning heavily against Geoff and blinking as if he was just waking up. He was distantly grateful for the arm that wrapped around his waist and kept him steady, but most of his mind was elsewhere, focused on burying his face in the crook of Geoff’s neck and losing himself in Geoff’s soothing whispers of praise.

 


End file.
